ABC One Sentence Challenge (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: This is a hybrid between ABC fic and a 1sentence fic.


**Автор:** Nadeshiko-Nara  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer  
**Оригинальный текст:** s/4013638/1/ABC-One-Sentence-Challenge  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Саске/Сакура  
**Рейтинг:** PG-13  
**Жанры:** Романтика, AU  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Драббл  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Однострочники СасуСаку.  
АУ в рамках канона.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
с разрешения.

**Примечания автора:**  
давно не переводил.  
нетипичный для меня пейринг.

**Яд.**

Когда Саске впервые увидел Сакуру спустя долгих два с половиной года, первое, на что он обратил внимание — то, сколько яда было в её голосе.

**Молчание.**

— Ты невнимательный, ненадёжный, безответный… — у Сакуры была тысяча других прилагательных, чтобы описать его, но она замолкает, когда он наклоняется и целует её.

**Беспорядок.**

— Я закончила, — сказала Сакура, открывая дверь в заброшенный дом Саске,— я убрала весь беспорядок, чтобы тебе было хорошо, когда ты вернёшься.

**Ослепляющая.**

Саске нравились все маленькие особенности Сакуры, особенно её ослепляющая улыбка, когда ей удавалось исцелить очередного пациента.

**Эхо.**

— Это просто эхо моего дыхания? — спрашивала себя Сакура, ступая в заброшенное укрытие.  
— Тсс, Сакура, — ответил Саске, прижимая ладонь к её рту и обнимая её за талию.

**Обморок.**

Саске тысячу раз представлял своё возвращение в деревню, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что Сакура действительно может упасть в обморок.

**Серый.**

Сакура всегда думала, что она поняла грань между правильным и неправильным, между чёрным и белым. Когда ушёл Саске, она поняла, что существует ещё и серый оттенок.

**Волосы.**

Саске любил в Сакуре всё: глаза, нос, руки, её фигуру и сильнее всего — её уникальный цвет волос.

**Лёд.**

На внешней стороне Саске был лёд, но Сакура знала, что внутри с горящей ненавистью скрывается и любовь.

**По-детски.**

Шиноби учат, что они не должны вести себя, как дети, но всякий раз, когда Саске видит Сакуру, он не может скрыть то, как он по-детски счастлив.

**Доброта.**

Для Саске Сакура бала необыкновенным человеком. В его глазах человек, обладающий добрым сердцем, не мог выжить. Ей это удалось.

**Хранитель жизни**.

Одна из причин почему Сакура любила Саске заключалась в том, что каждый раз, когда она чувствовала, что утопает в работе и миссиях, только мысли о Саске выталкивали её на поверхность.

**Женитьба.**

Большую часть жизни Саске занимала только одна мысль — месть. Но после того, как Итачи был убит, ему действительно нравилась идея жить вместе с Сакурой.

**Неприятности.**

— Ты ситаешь, что я доставляю тебе одни неприятности, Саске-кун? — спросила Сакура.  
— Да. Но ты неприятность только потому, что сводишь меня с ума, и я не могу ничего с этим поделать.  
— Саске-кун, ты знаешь, как много значишь для меня.  
— О…

**Ортодоксальный.**

— То, чему учил меня Орочимару, ни в коей мере не старьё, Сакура, — сказал Саске, отменяя Второй Уровень Проклятой Печати, в то время, как Сакура стояла с открытым ртом.

**Утешение.**

— Он бы никогда не ушёл, независимо от того, что он сказал или сделал, — сказала Цунаде, обнимая рыдающую девушку.

**Спокойствие.**

Сакура весь месяц не могла перестать беспокоиться, пока Саске был на длительной миссии, и только его спокойное выражение лица, омрачённое видом её слёз от облегчения, смогло избавит её от страхов.

**Дождь.**

Саске ненавидел дождь, потому что он напоминал о всех тех слезах, что пролила Сакура из-за него, пока он не вернулся.

**Мало одежды.**

— Вы действительно носите такое? — спросил Саске, разглядывая форму Сакуры, состоящую практически из ничего, на их первой совместной миссии.  
— Да. Саске-кун, ты боишься, что не сможешь сконцентрироваться? — покраснела она.

**Реальный.**

Саске-кун? — у неё перехватило дыхание, когда она наконец смогла коснуться его руки спустя столько лет.

**Нетронутая.**

Саске был в восторге от того, что Итачи был мёртв, но ещё счастливее его делал тот факт, что Сакура не пострадала.

**Бесстрашная.**

Быть великой куноичи означало не иметь абсолютно никаких страхов, но его пустые, лишённые эмоций глаза пугали её больше всего на свете.

**Падение.**

Сакуре хотелось кричать на него о том, как это глупо, но слова застряли у неё в горле, когда она увидела, как он ослабевает.

**Рентген.**

Другие медики-ниндзя прозвали Сакуру Человеком-рентгеном из-за её способности быстро обнаруживать проблемы пациентов и из-за того, как она легко могла видеть все эмоции, последнее создавало трудности для Саске.

**Тоска.**

Сердце Саске было ледяным, потому что он тосковал по мягким прикосновениям человека, который мог бы сделать его жизнь полной, такого, как Сакура.

**Молния**.

— Почему не сейчас, Саске-кун? — спросила Сакура, когда её топик был уже расстегнут.  
— Потому что Какаши и Наруто прямо за тобой, — прошептал он в ответ, застёгивая её топ, от чего она покраснела.


End file.
